


Amaranthine

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [41]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dead Kings verse, F/M, I like the chapter titles, I'm surprised I haven't come across a lot of Arno/Élise vampire fics., I've been wanting to write this for a while actually, Vampire AU, Well - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, the idea actually, they are words that reflect the mood of the chapter, Élise is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaranthine (adj.) eternally beautiful and unfading, everlasting, undying, immortal. Élise awakes after her death, to find she has been turn into an immortal vampire and an unquenchable thirst for Arno's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts).



Darkness.

That was the first thing Élise saw upon waking. Complete and utter darkness. She patted around, feeling her prison. Wood. She sucked in a breath, yet her lungs felt… as if they were filled with water. She gasped, clawing at her throat, panic seeping into every nerve of her body. She was drowning, drowning in air. "Help…" she whispered weakly. "Help… Arno! Help!" she slammed her palm against the lid of her coffin. For surely it was a coffin. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She was buried alive and nobody—Arno—wasn't here to save her.

_Thunk!_

Élise stopped, though the fact she wasn't suffocating still unnerved her. The thunk sounded again, and it was only then, without the panic-inducing struggle to breath that she realized she couldn't hear the rush of her pulse in her ears. With a shaky hand, she placed it over her left breast, feeling for her heartbeat.

There was no heartbeat.

She tried to recall her last memories. Yet everything before the long darkness was a blur of color and feeling and emotion. She remembered Germain and his sword, the bolt of lightning striking her in the chest. Her last night with Arno, as she ran her hands along his body, memorizing every contour of his muscular frame. The way his heated kisses left her gasping and wanting more. The way he felt inside her. The sound of his voice as he breathed her name as they shared their last night together.

The three nights she awoke to see a pale ghastly figure with blood dripping down her chin and piercing moon silver eyes.

The lid to the coffin was pried open and Élise squinted against the harsh moonlight. She hissed, trying to curl into herself as an assault on her senses pummeled her with sounds and smells she never ever dreamt of.

"Quickly, Louis, the prey, give her the prey!" a woman's voice said and she felt strong hands haul her up. Élise whimpered in pain, realizing she was hungry. So terribly hungry and there was that sound, that beautiful musical sound of…

A human heart.

A warm living body was thrust into her hands. "Drink child, drink," the woman said, guiding Élise to the neck of her first victim. "That's is _mon cher_."

Élise felt her fangs extend and she bit into her victim's throat. The hot gush of blood rolled down her throat and the sensation was greater than anything she ever felt in life.

She felt life… new vitalizing life spread into her limps, she felt her heart beat once again, and warmth in her fingers and toes. The barrage of sounds and smells lessened until they were at a manageable level. She felt _human_ again. She let go of her prey, gasping for breath. She licked the blood from her lips, savoring every last drop. She faced her rescuers, hoping to see Arno's face.

Arno…

Élise wanted him. She wanted him more than she ever had in life. She wanted to make love to him, to hold him, to kiss him, to feel his skin against hers.

 _To drink his blood_ … Élise shook her head. The thought had wriggled into her brain like a malicious worm. She wished she could un-think it but regardless the very idea was tantalizing and she licked her retracted fangs, shivering as she imagined how sweet his blood would taste upon her tongue.

The woman slapped her. "Get ahold of yourself, child!"

"You hit me," Élise said, shocked as she touched her cheek. "Why?"

"You can't see him," the woman said, "it's too soon. You can't control yourself. Especially around him."

Élise knew that _him_ could only be Arno. "But… I love him!" Élise protested, realizing that Arno must be terribly depressed and miserable without her. Her heart ached with longing and desire. "I must find Arno, tell him I'm alive and—"

"You _must_ do nothing," the woman said. "Not until you have better control of your blood lust."

"I must go to him! He needs me!" Élise protested. "He thinks I'm dead!"

"You _are_ dead!" the woman retorted. "You are _le vampire!_ Daughter of the Night Queen, member of the Night's Court! You forsook your mortal life and entered into immortal undeath."

Élise felt tears well into her eyes, she furiously rubbed at them. "I never asked to be turned into a vampire! I never wanted this!" she slumped to the ground, picked up a handful of loose earth and tossed it half-heartedly away. "All I ever wanted was to be with Arno… to avenge my father…"

"Jacqueline, we should just let her—"

"No Louis," the woman, Jacqueline, snapped, "I won't give up on her."

"I'll never have children…" Élise muttered.

" _Mon cher,_ " Jacqueline said, kneeling before Élise and lifting her chin. "Don't cry. I saved your life. If it weren't for the power of my bite, when that man struck you with his accursed sword you would surely have died. You did die, but it triggered the Turn, and you have now returned."

"But I want to be human, change me back! Please!" Élise begged. Jacqueline looked upon Élise with such sorrow, that Élise felt rage bubble inside her.

"There is no cure. Once the transformation is complete there is no going back."

"Then what about Arno? What about my life as a human?" Élise screamed, clutching her chest. "I can feel his pain. He's so lost and broken without me. He _needs_ me!"

"My queen," Louis muttered, staring at Élise.

"Odd," Jacqueline whispered in a mildly curious tone. "Seems like St. Raphael has blessed the two of you. Odder still I was able to turn you."

"What are you babbling about now?" Élise growled, upset with the vampiress.

"Under most circumstances if a mortal is touched by the grace of heaven, a vampire will be unable to turn the intended mortal. You and this Arno, seem to have been touched by St. Raphael, and odder still I was able to turn you and you have been successfully turn." Jacqueline smirked. "I'm pleased, very pleased."

"Why?" Élise asked.

"My name is Jacqueline D'Aramitz, I'm a vampire queen, my domain is the majority of France. I've had my eye on you, Élise de la Serre, for many years. I am your creator, your dame, and you are my child. I can compel you to do as I say, until you gain enough power to be acknowledged as queen in your own right, but that won't be for a few hundred years."

"Are you an Assassin?" Élise asked.

"Assassin? No. Templar? No. I'm a vampiress. My kind have watched as you mortals kill each other, both openly and in secret. Fighting for these mystical pieces of Eden and for whatever else you mortals fight over." Jacqueline said, "And as to where we came from. Nobody knows. We are old as these pieces of Eden. That's all we know. Though no vampire in existence was actually alive when the pieces of Eden were forged."

Élise rubbed her forehead. It was all too much. Vampires. Pieces of Eden. It reminded her of some of the men her father talked to, how they went on about a race of beings that came before mankind, the First Civilization… Those Who Came Before.

The Pieces of Eden were real.

Vampires were real.

Arno's pain, which she felt so sharply, was very real. "Where is Arno?"

"I don't know," Jacqueline said, "it must be one of the unique gifts you have gained. Like I said, most mortals that are touched by Heaven are unable to be turned or if they are they go blood-mad. You are rather sane, especially for a newborn."

"Or," Louis said, "they aren't touched by Heaven. They could be true soul mates."

"Ah," Jacqueline murmured, looking Élise up and down. "Yes, yes. That makes more sense. True soul mates are a rare commodity indeed."

"What are you two babbling about!" Élise snapped. "Tell me? Where is Arno or how do I find him?"

"When a soul is forged it is forged in a pair. Two souls, two lives, one destiny. Like the moon and sun, yin and yang, life and death. One is never without the other. For some reason with human souls, the pair is always separated. Doomed to look for each other. Rarely, do the souls reunite. True soul mates are rare indeed."

"This doesn't tell me how I can find Arno!" Élise screamed, rapidly losing her patience with the vampiress. "Where is Arno? Tell me where I can find him!" The pain in her heart, Arno's pain, was driving her mad. The blood she had earlier had soothed pain, but not erased it.

"I don't know where he is," Jacqueline said. "But you have the power to find him, since you and he are true soul mates. Your soul is the twin to his."

"But how do I find him?" Élise stressed. Jacqueline sighed and grabbed Élise's hands. "Please…"

"Normally I won't let a newborn go off into the world so soon, yet seeing as you are in physical pain due to the separation, I have no choice. You'll go blood mad otherwise."

"I want his blood," Élise whispered, leaning forward and resting her forehead on Jacqueline's shoulder. "I want his blood so badly."

"I know child, I know, but you must resist. If you were to drink his blood… you will be cursed…"

"Cursed? How could I possibly be cursed when I'm already a member of the undead!" Élise protested.

"Since Arno is your soul mate, by drinking his blood, ever after you'll only be able to drink his blood. Any other person's blood will become tasteless or terribly toxic to you. When Arno dies, for he will die, you will eventually fade and enter into a deep sleep until his soul is reborn and finds you again."

"That… doesn't sound terrible," Élise whispered.

"The new house for his soul won't be Arno. It'll be a new person. That person won't know that you are Élise or the love you and Arno shared. People aren't reborn. Souls are. Souls don't remember the lives they have lived. They seek only to find their twin. You'll be cursed to drink the blood of people that have no knowledge of who Arno is or the past you two shared. That is what it means to be cursed. You'll spend the eons of your long life alone."

"But if I can turn him…" Élise said, grasping at straws.

"I don't let my newborns turn anyone until they are at least a century," Jacqueline said, "and I'm not going to make an exception for a true soul mated pair. Besides, you can't bite him. If you can't bite him, you can't turn him. And I won't turn him for you."

"What? But…" Élise pulled away from Jacqueline. "I love him!"

"Then let him go," Jacqueline said. "For both your sakes. Let his pain fade. He'll recover in time. He'll let go of the past and once he does, the pain you feel will become a dull ache. Find his soul's next vessel, and by then I'll turn him or her for you."

"No," Élise hissed, staring at Jacqueline. "No! I won't abandon Arno, not when he needs me the most! I abandoned him when he needed me the most after my father died. I abandoned him when he failed to kill Germain the first time, because he rather save me than see harm be fall me. And now, when he needs me the most, you are telling me to abandon him? I can _feel_ his pain. It's like an animal is chewing on my heart! I won't abandon Arno to his fate!"

"Fine," Jacqueline hissed, "I could compel you to forget him, but you have a rather strong will, and I'd hate to break that, though I'll admit the challenge would be fun."

Élise hissed, bearing her fangs. Louis struck, lashing out viper-swift, to grab Élise by her throat, roaring at her, showing the true monster beneath the human guise he wore. "Do not ever bear your fangs at your sire or dame, newborn!" Louis snarled, before tossing Élise aside.

Élise grunted before picking herself up. "I'll find Arno on my own," Élise declared.

"Just remember that you mustn't drink his blood," Jacqueline called as Élise walked down the row of headstones. Louis joined Jacqueline by her side.

"Well?" Louis asked.

"We'll find her when she needs our help, for she will need it," Jacqueline said, "but for now let her be. She knows the price to be paid if she fails to heed my warning."


	2. Cacaesthesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cacaesthesia n. 1) Morbid sensations

Franciade was a gloomy place, home to the royal necropolis, and formerly named Saint-Denis. Élise took a deep breath, trying to drown out the constant tattoo of heart beats. She only wanted to find Arno. She had asked around the Café Théâtre as to where Arno had gone, and eventually learned he traveled to this dreary place; traveling at night since the sunlight made her sleepy and hurt her sensitive eyes.

"I'm surprised you made it this far," Jacqueline said, slipping out of the shadows. Élise didn't jump, though she sucked in a breath, a habit she still hadn't quiet figured out how to stop, since she no longer needed to breathe. Jacqueline smiled at her reaction, Louis looming behind the blond vampiress. "Give up on him, he's mortal and his pain will subside."

"No," Élise hissed as she looked at the people passing by. Their heart beats were defending in her ears, but she held back. She fed earlier that day from several different people, a few swallows from each. The fact she had to drink blood bothered her, but what truly repulsed her was how much she relished the act of feeding at the taste.

"You'll get used to it," Jacqueline said, as if reading Élise's mind. "The act of feeding."

"Why are you here? I told you, I'm going to find Arno, with or without your approval. Dame or not, I'm still Élise de la Serre."

"Élise de la Serre is dead," Jacqueline said, "you are whomever you want to be now. You have complete freedom. You can be whomever you want, why cling to your mortal life so desperately."

"You sound just like an Assassin," Élise said with a roll of her eye. She perked up when someone in blue walk by, but the gait and the shoulders weren't Arno. "Arno, where are you…"

"How did you manage to get here?" Jacqueline asked.

"I asked around, people eventually told me where he went," Élise said. "Why was there a vampire way that I didn't know of?"

"You two are true soul mates, use the astral tether between your two souls," Jacqueline said, "it'll be quicker than trying to find him the mortal way."

"The what?" Élise stared at Jacqueline.

"Close your eyes, concentrate on Arno's pain, you'll see it in your mind's eye soon enough, that shimmering silvery-gold thread that seems to snake off into the distance. That's the astral tether. It connects your soul to your body, to its twin. Cutting it… is bad," Jacqueline said, leaning up against the wall. She watched the people walk by, licking her fangs beneath her lips. "Do you see it?"

"Yes?" Élise whispered, opening her eyes, she concentrated on the ground and that slim silvery-gold thread appeared. Élise glanced up at the sky, the sun sufficiently blocked out by the clouds. She ran off. "Thank you!" Élise called back over her shoulder, only to dodge a passerby with the graceful agility of a vampire. Jacqueline sighed, shaking her head.

"Should we tell her?" Louis asked.

"She'll ask," Jacqueline said, "she'll reach a point of desperation and ask."

"It may behoove you, my queen, to have a true soul mates pair in our colony," Louis said. Jacqueline glowered at Louis. "Just a suggestion."

"All we can do it, Louis, is keep an eye on her," Jacqueline said. "She's reckless, but she'll learn in time."

* * *

Élise followed the astral tether to the end of a narrow little ally, before letting go. She could tell Arno was close without it. "Arno where are you?" Élise whispered, pressing herself against the corner of a building, scanning the people that walked by. She saw a woman that bore a striking resemblance to her sprint by, a terrified look on her face.

"Élise! Élise! Wait, please come back! Élise!"

Élise perked up, like a hound catching the scent. She knew that voice, remembered how it cried out her name countless times. "Arno," she breathed, watching him sprint pass her. Élise stepped out into the street. "Arno!" she called to him, watching him stop suddenly allowing the fleeing woman to escape. A smile spread across her lips and he took a step towards her. "Arno, it's me, Élise!"

He turned, a shocked expression stamped on his face, but a smile had blossomed on his lips. "I wasn't seeing things," he whispered to himself, but Élise's acute hearing picked it up anyway. Arno walked towards her, tears welling into his eyes. "How… why…" he couldn't speak, as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Élise returned the kiss hungrily, fingers threading through his hair and pushing his hood down. The warmth of his skin, tingled her corpse-cold body and the tattoo of his pulse thrummed loudly in her ears. She resisted the blood lust though. She felt Arno cup her cheek, stroke her cheekbone. Then suddenly pulled away. "Arno?" she asked, confused.

"No," he said, letting go of Élise. He placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "This can't be," he said, staring at her eyes.

Dread coiled itself in Élise's gut as realization dawned on her. Arno had finally noticed the unearthly stillness in which she held herself, the lack of breath and heartbeat, her eyes and her corpse-cold skin. She looked human, could pass for a human, but these subtle differences set her apart. And Arno was a master assassin, he was especially conditioned to pick up on such subtleties. "Arno," Élise said, reaching for him as he let go of her, taking a step back. "I know this is difficult for you to understand but—"

"Your _dead!_ " Arno hissed. "I saw you die!"

"I know and for a while I was but I'm a—"

"No! I saw you die! I saw Germain strike you down with the Sword of Eden in the Temple! I carried your body out of that Temple!" Arno screamed, tears cascading down his cheeks. "I buried you!" Arno breathed, pressing a hand to his face. "No, no… I'm hallucinating, I'm… you can't be real!" Arno hissed.

"I am," Élise said, trying to calm him down. "Arno if you just let me explain—"

"No! You aren't Élise! You're some demon in her skin! You aren't my Élise! Élise is dead! She's dead! You aren't Élise!"

"Arno, please, just let me, explain and—"

"No! Get away from me you, demon!" Arno shouted, drawing his sword and brandishing the weapon at her. Élise took a step towards him. "Get away!" he screamed, slashing at her. Élise dodged the blow, the edge of the sword passing millimeters from her face.

"Arno, please!" Élise said.

"Go away!" he screamed, slashing again at her. Élise dodged, yet the tip of the blade nicked her eye, drawing blood. Élise blinked, feeling the skin stitch itself back together. "God of mercy," Arno breathed; Élise watched as his sword hand trembled.

"Arno, please…"

Arno crossed himself quickly. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallow be thy name—"

"Arno, please don't be like this!" Élise took a step towards him as he continued to retreat.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven," Arno muttered as he sheathed his sword and held up his hands in surrender. "Give us this day, our daily bread."

"Arno, you're being ridiculous!" Élise growled impatient.

"And forgive us of our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us—"

"Arno, whatever you're trying to do is not working! I'm not a demon!" Élise snapped.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil!" Arno finished. Élise slapped him.

"Seriously, Arno!" she hissed. "I have never known you to be afraid of anything! Remember that one time we were children and we snuck into the nearby church graveyard on All Hollow's Eve and I was afraid of ghosts and goblins, and you teased me for being a coward?"

Arno stared at her for several long moments before turning tail and running down the streets, climbing the first building he came too. "Arno!" Élise called and was about to run after him when a hand fell upon her shoulder. Élise spun around to see Jacqueline. "Let me go! I have to make him understand."

"Do you see now? Do you see now that it's bad for him? Let him come to terms with his grief. He fears you. The living can sense we are unnatural," Jacqueline said, "that we are an affront against Mother Nature herself, some sort of unholy abomination."

"He's just confused! I can explain it to him! He'll understand! Arno, loves me! I refuse to believe he'll let his fear cloud his better judgement. I just need to explain to him once he's calm down," Élise said. "Please…"

"Élise," Jacqueline said, "this is why we try to encourage newborns to forsake their mortal life. I'm only trying to help you adjust to this new life of yours. You are a vampire now. You aren't human, you cannot bear him children. If you drink his blood, you'll be cursed. Love-making will be agony, since sex and feeding are so intertwined for us. Please," Jacqueline stroked Élise's cheek, "I'm begging you to let him go."

Élise slapped Jacqueline's hand away. "No. I don't care about the difficulties. Arno and I were star-cross lovers in life; I see no reason to forgo that now."

"If you continue down this path, child, it'll only end in misery and pain! Let him go before you regret it."

"No," Élise growled before walking off, vanishing among the crowd of people. Jacqueline slammed her fist against the side of the building, growling in frustration.

* * *

Élise swallowed the last mouthful of blood. She pressed the dazed woman up against the side of the church's courtyard wall, before drawing her knife and cutting her neck, connecting the two puncture holes. The woman would live, and hopefully won't have any memories of the attack. Élise rose to her feet, licking her lips to catch the last remaining bits of the woman's blood. She then turned her attention to the little bar that she followed the astral tether too.

She could sense Arno was within. Hear his heartbeat and feel the acute pain in his heart. She closed her eyes, Jacqueline's words echoing in her thoughts. She should just leave Arno to his grief. Leave him to his pain. In time it'll fade and he'll forget her, find a new love, get married, raise a family…

Élise screamed and tore chunk out of the wall of the church courtyard. Tears rolling down her face. She slumped to the ground. Everything was wrong. All terribly, imperfectly, hopelessly _wrong!_ She and Arno were supposed to marry, have a family, grow old together, laugh about the recklessness of their youth, take comfort in their shared sorrows brought about by the Revolution.

Yet Germain killed her, because of her recklessness. "If only I had listened to Arno…" she muttered. If she had helped him, they would have taken Germain together, and everything they had dreamed of would be within their reach. She wouldn't be this cursed blood drinking monster.

She should listen to Jacqueline. Leave now, forget Arno, revel in her immortality and… "That's Assassin thought," Élise hissed, realizing that the promises Jacqueline made were more in line with Assassin ideology than Templar. "The Father of Understanding guides me," Élise growled, finding resolve in her long held Templar beliefs. Élise got to her feet, dusted off her hands and headed into the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> And so ends part II. So, yeah, definitely will be another part, maybe too. If I can figure out how I want to end this.
> 
> Heaven/Christianity only effects a vampire during the transformation. A vampire is only harm by prayers and holy relics if they were devout in life. That's why Élise is unaffected by Arno's muttering of the Lord's prayer.
> 
> Also, I know neither Arno nor Elise are religious, but they probably were brought up Catholic to blend in. Thus Arno knows the Lord's prayer.
> 
> If you don't review, I'll assume you hate this story, that you think I'm a shitty writer and have no prospective future in the literary field.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!
> 
> Nemo


	3. Redamancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redamancy (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.

The tavern reflected the gloomy atmosphere of Franciade. Élise's acute vampire senses picked up the musky scent of unwashed bodies and sex, the sour smell of vomit, and every other filthy thing that lurks in a tavern. She walked in, feeling oddly out of place in the grime, her skin moon white without a speck of dirt. "Hey, what are…" the tavern keeper stopped, staring at Élise.

Élise looked at him, a blank expression on her face. "Yes?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a curious puppy.

"N-Never mind," the tavern keeper muttered, and crossed himself. Élise snorted at the stupid superstition being displayed. Jacqueline was right, humans did seem to sense something inheritably wrong with her. She glanced around, ignoring the stares she got, and the beating of their hearts, so loud in her ears.

Élise closed her eyes, took a breath, and let it out. Glad she had fed before coming in here. She spotted Arno, sitting in the darkest and farthest corner, drinking. Élise narrowed her eyes and marched over to him. He didn't hear her coming, and swore like a sailor when he saw her. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art though amongst women—"

Élise slapped him, hard. She feared she broke his jaw or snapped his neck. _I need to remember that I'm stronger than I was in life_ , she told herself. "Enough Arno!" Élise hissed, sitting down and pushing the table up against his chest, pinning him against the wall.

"Don't hurt me," he whispered, avoiding her gaze. Élise could see him tremble. He clutched the table with a white knuckle death grip. "Please… I'm… I'm sorry I let you die. I'm so terribly sorry. I have yet to forgive myself… I don't know why you've come back, either to haunt or curse, but please… just… leave me alone."

Élise reeled back, shocked and hurt. "Oh Arno," she whispered, easing the pressure of the table from his chest. She reached across the pathetic little piece of furniture and cupped his cheek, stroking his skin. She could feel him shaking, hear his gasping breathes and the rapid beat of his heart. Hunger stirred in her, but she tamped it down. "Arno, look at me," Élise whispered, "please."

It was in that moment that Élise realized how much she needed Arno to accept her. If he accepted her for what she is now, then the long and endless future as a vampire would be bearable. It was Arno that would determine everything for her. Arno raised his head, slowly. His hazel eyes eventually fell upon her and though his skin was ghost white and cheeks ruddy with drink, he looked at her.

Élise smiled at him, feeling the tears prick her eyes. "Arno, please… just… just listen," she whispered, lowering her hand to grasp his. His skin was so warm; it was a delightful feeling. She stroked his knuckles.

"I…" he licked his lips, "alright."

Élise closed her eyes, took a deep breath (she belatedly realize that she hadn't pretended to breath the entire time she had been in the tavern), and said, "I'm a vampire." Élise squeezed Arno's hand. "I was turned… well… I was bitten thrice before Germain killed me. My death triggered the transformation. I didn't wake up until a few days ago. My dame, the vampiress that turned me, dug me out of my grave."

"I saw you die," Arno muttered, that wide-eyed look of terror still in his gaze.

"Yes… in a way. Germain did kill me, but my death triggered the transformation," Élise said. "I still am Élise de la Serre. I haven't changed that much… I'm just… different now. I'm a vampiress, daughter of the Night Court. But regardless, that doesn't change how I feel about you, Arno. I'm still your Élise, I still love you."

Arno pulled his hand away, a hollow laugh escaping his throat. "This… is a joke," he finally said. "You are very clever, whomever you are, thinking up this tale of vampires and night courts and the dead returning. Here," Arno dug into his coin purse and pulled out a golden franc. "For your troubles. Now please, leave me alone to mourn in peace."

Élise growled, grabbed the bottle of wine before Arno could reach for it and threw it. It shattered against the opposite wall. "Damn it, Arno! I'm not making this up! What do I need to do, to _prove_ to you that I'm truly am Élise de la Serre!"

"Oi, mademoiselle!" the tavern keeper shouted, staring at the broken bottle of wine and the liquid dripping down the wall. "Ya gonna pay for that?"

Élise snatched up the coin Arno attempted to give her. "Here," she said, tossing it to the man, "for your troubles, now leave us." The man stared at the coin, bit it, before tucking it out of sight. Élise turned her attention back to Arno, but the assassin had taken the chance to get up, and head towards the door. Élise growled, getting up after him. "Arno, come back here! I haven't finished explaining!" she shouted as they left the tavern. "Arno!"

"No," he spun around, swayed once before staring at her. "No. I don't care. I don't bloody care. You can explain all you want, but… there is nothing you can do to prove to me that you are truly Élise de la Serre. I saw her die, I held her lifeless corpse in my arms as I carried her out of the Temple. I saw her coffin be lowered into her grave. I stood upon her grave and placed flowers upon it. She is dead! Now," he said, trying to regain some composure. "You are a very clever actress, and by clever I mean, convincing. You surely do make a convincing vampire and—"

"December 27, 1776," Élise said. "Your father, the assassin, Charles Dorian was killed. We met that day at the palace in Versailles. I dared you steal an apples meant for the king, you were wearing an emerald green jacket."

Arno stared at her; he swallowed.

"You were also accused of my father's murder and sentence to life in prison in the Bastille, I told you to go when you managed to escape." Élise said, taking a step towards him, she felt encouraged when he didn't retreat, hesitantly, she took his hand in hers. "And the day I realized I was in love with you was when you sacrificed your chance to kill Germain to save me."

"But…" Arno stared at her, "you were positively livid that day. I thought I ruined our relationship!"

Élise's lips curved into a smile as she chuckled. "Oh, I was livid. I was so angry, but after we parted, I thought about the events and I realized you… I probably would have done the same thing if we were hunting down whomever murdered your father. When I understood that, I knew that I loved you." She looked up at him, "if that doesn't convince you I speak the truth than I don't know what else to say. Do I need to conti—"

Arno kissed her then. "No," he whispered, pulling away slightly, his warm breath fanning her face. She could smell the wine on his breath; she wrinkled her nose. "I'm convinced. Only the true Élise de la Serre would know when she fell in love with me."

Élise smiled and hugged him. "Arno," she whispered, feeling the pain in his heart dissipate. She pressed her nose against his throat, she could hear his pulse. Hunger gnawed at her and she felt her fangs extend. All she had to do was bite down and Arno's hot sweet blood will gush into her mouth and she'll be in heaven.

 _If you drink his blood, you will be cursed._ Jacqueline's voice whispered. Élise pushed Arno away as if he was hot iron. "Élise?" he asked, confused. Élise swallowed again, forcing down her hunger. "Élise is something wrong?"

"No," she breathed, a smile on her face. She cupped Arno's face and kissed him once. "Nothing's wrong, just… there is something I need to do. Where can we meet later?" Élise asked.

"I have a room at _La Lune Pleurer_ ," Arno said, "it's just down the street. It's a top floor room and—"

"Good." Élise pressed her finger to his lips. He pecked her fingertip. Élise giggled. "Leave the window open," Élise said. She kissed Arno once more before she left, vanishing into the early night.

* * *

Élise gasped, her latest victim dead in her arms, blood dripped down her chin. She was a monster. An unholy blood drinking monster, but Arno still loved her. Arno accepted her and that was all that mattered. She was going to see him again later, once she had sufficiently gorged herself on blood. Élise licked her lips and wiped her chin, sucking the blood off of her fingers.

She wanted Arno's blood so much. "No," Élise whispered, scanning about for another beggar. "I won't drink his blood." She couldn't do that to him. She couldn't feed from him only to one day lose him, and be cursed to long for someone that'll never return. No. She won't suffer like that, won't make Arno suffer like that. She'll convince him instead to join her in the dark life. She'll find a vampire willing to turn Arno or tell her how she can turn him without having to bite him thrice.

She will find a way, and they'll have their immortal lives together. But first, she had to feed.

"It won't work," Jacqueline said, appearing before her. Élise growled, not liking how the vampiress could appear as if out of air. "You will still have the desire to bite him if you are planning to sleep with him."

"I won't bite him," Élise said.

"Ah, the naïveté of a newborn." Jacqueline knelt and cupped Élise's chin. "I'll admit, I'm rather impressed. Most newborns aren't this rebellious, they are rather willing to listen to their sire or dame. Normally newborns go blood mad rather easily and aren't let out on their own until at least a decade after being turned."

Élise pulled her chin head free. "I wasn't like most people, ergo I'm not like most newborns."

Jacqueline smiled. "Do you know why humans don't struggle against our bite?"

"No," Élise said.

"Our salvia contains a… venom of sorts. It's not lethal, don't worry, it's the blood lose that kills the prey. But our salvia keeps the blood flowing and induces sexual arousal," Jacqueline said. "In both vampires and humans. That's why the act of feeding is so closely tied to love making for us and why sex induces the desire to feed in us as well."

"What are you saying?" Élise asked, "That I will _want_ to bite Arno if we make love?"

"Yes," Jacqueline said, placing her hand on the ground so a spider can crawl into her palm. "The draw will be stronger since you two are true soul mates."

"I've resisted this far, I won't hurt Arno."

"I'll admit you are rather rational," Jacqueline said. "Yet, you are still a newborn, still thinking like a human. You need to understand Élise, we aren't human. We are vampires. We are driven by our instincts to feed on human blood. Oh, sure, we can act the part of a human, and we have emotions, same as humans, but we act upon them differently than humans. Many scholars of our kind believe we are inherently incapable of love. That love is an emotion belonging solely to the human race." Jacqueline glanced over at Louis, ever present and lurking in the shadows. "I'm incline to disagree. But tell me _douce enfant_ , when you look at Arno what do you see? Do you see the young man you loved in your mortal life, or," Jacqueline grinned wickedly at Élise, "do you see prey?"

 _Prey. He's prey. I look at him and I want to drink his blood until there is not a drop left in his veins! He's prey!_ "The man I love is all I see," Élise replied tightly.

Jacqueline laughed. "Liar," she purred, getting to her feet and putting the spider on a nearby barrel. "But I'll let you lie."

"You keep trying to convince me to forget him, to ignore everything I knew in life, but how can I? When my human life is the only life I ever known?"

"I'll never turn a Templar again," Jacqueline said. "Élise, I'm trying to help you. Like any mother with her child, yet unlike human mothers I can force you to obey me, but I dislike doing that. How can you learn about the extent of your powers and abilities in this new life I have given you, if you don't stumble?"

"I won't stumble. Arno and I have weathered more storms together than—"

"Exactly!" Jacqueline said. "You are naïve. You think that the love you two share can transcended the veil of life and death. What will happen when you tell him that you can't get pregnant? How do you think he'll react to the fact that you'll never be able to bear him a child? How will you feel as you watch him age? As time cripples him and steals his youth, while you stay pristine and unaging, looking no older than twenty-five? You are stupid Élise, if you believe that he'll come to accept you fully, that he'll be able to look pass what you've become."

"He loves me," Élise hissed.

"He only loves you _now_ because he loved you when you were alive. Relationships between human and vampire _always_ end in tragedy."

"I'll turn him," Élise said. Jacqueline laughed.

"Turning him? You really think Arno will be happy as a vampire?"

"We'll be together… he'll come to accept it and—"

"How will you turn him? You can't bite him."

"There has to be another way," Élise said and when she saw Jacqueline's eyes widen, she knew there was. "This is. What is it? Tell me."

"No," Jacqueline said, walking over to Louis. "Do what you want Élise. Fuck him, love him, play pretend with him, but you will never turn him." Jacqueline took Louis's hand and the two vampires vanished into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> I'm predicting two more chapters for this fic. It was only supposed to be a two shot. Ha! See where my imagination got me?
> 
> I'm really enjoying writing this because it's told from Élise's POV. :)
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.


	4. Zugzwang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zugzwang (n.) a situation where every possible move or decision is a bad one, or one that will result in damage or loss.

Élise found _La Lune Pleurer_ easily enough, following the astral tether that bound her soul to Arno's. She had gorged herself on blood, knowing that'll help prevent her from desiring Arno's blood. It didn't quench the desire, merely made it easier for her to ignore and thus not act upon it. She climbed up to the window and slipped inside. "Arno?"

"Élise!" Arno nearly jumped out of his skin, and Élise had to smile. "You scared me, I didn't even hear you come in."

"I make no sound now as a vampire," Élise said, walking towards him. He took her into his arms and kissed her. She purred, revealing in the passionate touch. "It's a bit unnerving," Élise said once they pulled apart. "But I'm getting accustomed to it."

"You aren't so pale anymore," Arno noted, "or cold."

"I fed, greatly… before coming here."

"On… on human blood?" he asked, his voice taking on a nervous note. Élise pulled away from him and sat on the bed. She could hear the scritch-scratch of bed bugs in the mattress.

"This isn't the best inn," Élise noted. Arno shrugged as he joined her. "And yes, I feed on human blood," she looked away, "I'm sorry if that repulses you, but… it's how I survive now."

Arno turned her face towards him, there was a smile on his lips. "I understand Élise. I'm… I won't say I'm comfortable with the idea that you need to drink blood to survive now, but I won't turn you away because of it. I love you."

"Thank you Arno," Élise whispered, wiping away the tears. "Thank you for… understanding."

"I'm just happy you're back," Arno laughed, pulling her close. "I thought I lost you forever Élise. I was so lost and broken without you."

"I know," Élise whispered, cupping his cheek, "I could feel it. Your pain, it was as if something was eating away at my heart."

"But now that's behind us, we're together again," Arno said, kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Élise cupped his neck, pulling him close and kissing him. "I love you too," she breathed, tugging at the buttons of his clothes. A lazy smile spread across Arno's lips and his fingers began to undo her clothes.

Élise gasped softly when Arno placed a soft kiss on her shoulder; her fangs glinting in the moonlight that came through the grimy window. He was so warm, even with the stolen blood in her body, there was no mimicking the warmth of a living body.

Each feather touch of his fingers left searing trails along her death-cold body. She pressed herself closer to him, craving his warmth, his life. She could feel the increase in the beating of his heart as he became aroused, the tattoo deafening in her ears.

Élise was hyper aware of everything going on. The way their bodies moved together, hips rolling like the waves on shore. Arno's bare skin against hers, his hot breath, the scent of his musk. She kissed him furiously, wanting to drink his heat in, his ever present heartbeat and gasping breath loud in her ears. Her jaw ached, her fangs wanting to extend and pierce his soft flesh.

She met each of his movements with her own, wanting to meld with him, to steal that warmth he possessed. She kissed his throat, sucking on the skin. Her fangs grazed his flesh, lightly so not to break the skin. The salt of his sweat tingled upon her tongue. She clutched Arno, holding on to him and staring at a point at the ceiling. It was the only thing she could do, besides mutter his name, to anchor herself and resist the powerful draw to drink his blood.

They reached the point of rapture together and Élise bit her own hand at the last minute, to spare Arno her bite. He spared her his weight, by spooning her, hands on her flat stomach. Élise felt tears prick her eyes, realizing how close she came to drinking his blood. "Élise," Arno whispered, a touch of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Arno," she whispered, staring at a point in the distance. "I'm fine, I'm just… it's different for me now." She shuddered when he kissed her shoulder. She gasped, fangs extending fully. It was too much, the lure of his blood was too strong. She pulled away, getting out of bed and gathering her clothes. She stared at her skin, glowing white in the moonlight.

"Élise?" Arno asked, sitting up and watching her put her clothes on. "You're leaving? Why?"

"I can't stay here right now Arno," Élise said, she won't look at him. If she looked at him she'll break and attack him. She won't do that. She'll probe Jacqueline wrong, that she can control herself around Arno. That she only saw him as the man she loved.

 _He's prey! Warm, delicious, living prey!_ That monster inside her whispered. _Feed! Feed! Bite! Bite! Bite!_

"I won't," she whispered allowed.

"You won't what?" Arno asked, Élise heard him get out of bed, could feel him behind her. He cupped her elbows pulling her against his chest. "Why must you go?"

"Please Arno, let me go. I'll be back, but I must go _now_ , I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Arno asked, confused. "How can you hurt me? Élise, whatever it is, we'll face it together."

Élise squeezed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks. Jacqueline was right, she should never had pursued Arno. She should've just let him mourn her, his sorrow over her would have faded in time. She finished dressing. She turned and kissed him, passionately, before pulling away. "I'll meet you here this evening, I promise," she whispered and pulled away, exiting out the window.

* * *

The sun cast Franciade in a golden orange glow, the rain coming down in a misty drizzle. Élise stuck to the shadows. Resting during the day, had down wonders for her mood. She found Arno waiting outside _La Lune Pleurer_ , navy robes nearly black due to the rain. "Arno," she called, walking up to him. She smirked when he jumped.

"Don't do that," Arno chided, in way of greeting. "Good evening," he added. Élise laughed, and kissed him on the nose. "I was… afraid I've been dreaming… that you wouldn't come back."

"I'm real Arno," she said, "so very real." She took his hand and kisses his palm. "What brings you to Franciade."

"I was on the trail of a manuscript for de Sade. Now… it seems there is more going on than before."

"Like what?" Élise asked, feeling the itch of adventure spreading through her limbs.

"Napoleon is after something buried here, I don't know what. There's a boy, Léon, that may be able to help. I'm going to meet with him, but…"

"You have me," Elsie said, "it'll be just like old times."

"I'd like that," Arno said, "though I still think Léon has valuable information."

"Alright, we'll go and speak to this boy and see if he'll be willing to help," Élise said, though she was suspicious of the child. "Lead the way, you clearly know where you're going."

"Can humans and vampires marry?" Arno asked, as he began to walk down the street, he drew his hood around him tighter, but it did little to prevent the rain from soaking him.

"I don't see why not, but Arno… do you know what you're getting into?" Élise asked, remembering what Jacqueline told her. "I'm not… human anymore."

"I know, but—"

"You don't." Élise said, grabbing his hand and pulling him to a stop. "You don't know. I won't age, I won't fade. I'll be like this when you're old and grey, with a back so twisted you'll barely be able to stand. And when you're on your death bed, I'll be as I was when I died. I can't bear your children… I drink human blood and—"

Arno kissed her. "Élise, children can be adopted, France has enough orphans in need of good parents to raise them. I'm twenty-six, I'm a long way off from dying or going grey. We're together, that's all that matters to me. That has been all that _ever_ mattered to me." He cupped her cheek. "You and me together, for as long as our forever will last. If you need blood you can drink mine, I'll gladly you give you every drop I have in my veins."

Élise squeezed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't say that Arno," she whispered. "Please don't ever say that. I won't be able to resist and… it's best if I never drink your blood."

Arno wiped her tears away. "Alright, if you think it's best," Arno said. "Now, let's go. I'm sure Léon will be… well, I'm sure we can convince the little brat to help us."

"Thank you, Arno," Élise whispered, "for accepting me." Arno merely smiled, love in his gaze. _It won't last,_ a voice whispered in her mind, it sounded like Jacqueline, _this honeymoon period won't last. Remember, relationships between humans and vampires_ always _end in tragedy._

* * *

Léon seemed reluctant to help when Arno showed up, though Élise found it odd that the boy didn't seem repulsed by her. She wondered if children acted differently around the undead than adults. She filed it away to ask Jacqueline later when the vampiress decided to show up again, whenever that'll be.

Élise also found the way the boy casually ordered Arno around nerve-grating. More than once she felt her fangs extend in her rage at the child, and if it weren't for Arno's steady hand on her shoulder, she'd have ripped the little brat's throat out, his blood be damned. Arno didn't seem to mind though. Élise wouldn't say he was happy about a child ordering him about, but then again, Élise thought it was because she was with him.

The clues lead them deep beneath Franciade, into the necropolis of the dead French kings. Monarchs dating back centuries upon centuries. "Some of these bones are Templar," Élise said, trailing her fingers along the bones. "The Templars use to be very strong in France, until 1314, when the last Grand Master was burned at the stake. The order was publically broken then, and retreated underground."

"Templars?" Léon asked, staring at Élise. "Like the Knight Templar that protected pilgrims on their journey to the Holy Land during the Crusades?"

Élise laughed, her voice echoing off the walls. "Oh, we are much more than just mere knights protecting the innocent."

"I'll say," Arno quipped, flashing a smile to Élise.

"So, do you two have any idea what the treasure may be? What if it's something that can grant immortality to whomever holds it? Like the Philosopher's Stone!" Léon said, excitement in his voice. Élise gave a lopsided smile as Arno chuckled, both exchange a glance with each other.

"I doubt whatever is buried here can do that," Arno said.

"Then why is Napoleon after it?" Léon asked.

"It could be an Apple," Élise said.

"I highly doubt an apple has survived being buried in a tomb of a dead king for centuries Élise," Arno said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, an Apple of Eden," Élise said. "It's a powerful artifact. The Borgia once had one and it was stolen from them by the master assassin, Ezio Auditore."

"Ah, yes," Arno said, "I remember Bellec drilling that history lesson into me."

"It was a good thing too," Élise said, "the Borgia are a blight upon the Templar Order, we try to… forget about them, for the most part. They completely twisted Templar philosophy to suit their own personal vendetta."

"What can it do, though?" Léon asked. Élise smiled, the boy's enthusiasm was infectious. "Can it call down lightning? Raise the dead? Part the sea? Control the minds of men?"

"Hm," Élise tapped her lip, "I'm not sure exactly what the Apple can do."

"I think Altaïr wrote that it could control the minds of men," Arno said, "but I'm not sure. Regardless of what the Apple can or cannot do, it'll be safer for France… the world really, if Napoleon doesn't get his hands on it."

"And that's why we're gonna get to it first," Léon said, and snatched Arno's lantern and sprinted off down the tunnel.

"Léon, wait! It's dangerous! Léon don't run off!" Arno called, but the boy didn't hear him. Élise grabbed Arno's hand, kissing his knuckles.

"Don't be frightened," she whispered, "I can see in the dark."

Arno smiled. "Then you'll be my guiding angel."

"Please Arno," Élise said, "I'm not angel."

"You're my angel," Arno whispered. Élise smiled, looking away. She was glad that she was undead, since she couldn't blush like humans. They froze when they heard a scream. "Léon!" Arno hissed.  
"Don't let go of my hand," Élise said and rush off into the darkness. They came to a halt at the ledge, Élise hissed, shielding her eyes against the suddenly harsh glare of the torchlights. Arno growled something and pulled her down, so they wouldn't be easily spotted by the men working below.

"You again," Napoleon hissed, walking up to the guard that held Léon. "I told you to not meddle in affairs that you don't know."

"I won't let you destroy France!" Léon shouted, struggling against the guard. Napoleon laughed.

"Destroy France? No, dear boy, I'm not going to destroy France. I'm trying to save France from itself."

Élise looked at Arno. "Napoleon would make a good Templar."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that," Arno muttered. "But look," he pointed to the workers as they pulled out a box. "I bet that's the Apple."

"So, what are we going to do?" Élise asked, looking at Arno. Arno chewed his lip, scanning the situation below him. "Arno?"

"I'm thinking," he hissed. He picked out the key points, a plan formulating in his mind. "Alright, I'll go for the Apple. I can sneak over to it via the scaffolding. You go and get Léon and distract Napoleon. Keep Léon safe."

"You're rather fond of him," Élise noted.

"He grew on me," Arno said with a little shrug.

"He did," Élise said, and grabbed Arno's hand, giving it a squeeze. "We should adopt him after this is all over."

"A-Adopt him?" Arno sputtered.

"Stupid boy!" Napoleon growled, slapping Léon.

"We'll talk about it later," Élise said and kissed Arno on the cheek. "Get the Apple, I'll deal with Napoleon." Élise stood up and jumped off the ledge. Arno swore and leaned over, but Élise stood up, waving at him cheerily. He shook his head before going after the Apple.

Élise sashayed up to Napoleon, or at least tried to. His guards spotted her, rushing to attack her. She dodged, nimbly, using her vampiric strength to send the men flying. She grabbed one by the arm as he tried to cut her, pulled him close and bit into his neck, taking two mouthfuls of blood before tossing him aside. She took his sword. "Thank you," she said, giving him a bloody smile.

"What devilry is this?" Napoleon said, backing up. He aimed his pistol at her.

"Whoa," Léon whispered, staring at Élise. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Quiet, boy!" Napoleon shouted.

"Let go of the boy, Bonaparte," Élise ordered, leveling her sword at him, "or face the consequences."

"Consequences? What are you? Some angelic force of God?" Napoleon asked. "Please, don't make me laugh."

"My name is Élise de la Serre, I died July 28th, 1794," Élise said, "now, let the boy go or I'll kill you."

Napoleon paled slightly, but didn't lower his pistol. "You won't be able to get to me before I fired," he boasted.

"Alright," Élise said, sheathing her sword. She rushed Napoleon, grabbing his throat and slamming him against the ground. "Let Léon go, now!" Élise snarled, showing her fangs, "Otherwise I'll rip your throat out!" she tightened her grip on Napoleon's throat. The man gasped, trying to pull free from her vice grip.

"Le-Let the boy… go!" he gasped. "N-Now!" Élise looked over her shoulder, watched the boy pulled free of his captor and ran off into the darkness. Élise let go of Napoleon. She heard the cascade of pebbles, could sense Arno coming towards her, and she looked up at the scaffolding. Napoleon followed her gaze to, spotted Arno and realized that Élise's attack had been a ruse. He grabbed his pistol and leveled it at Arno.

"No—" the pistol went off with a deafening crack "—Arno!" Élise screamed, rushing towards him. She caught him as he fell, grunting as they landed on the ground. Élise heard him whimper, pressing her hand against his chest, his hot blood seeping through her too cold fingers. She watched at Napoleon and his men fled the cavern.

Arno coughed, blood bubbling past his lips. He was so pale, so very, very pale. "No, no, no, Arno! Hold on Arno, please! Don't die Arno," Élise begged. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling with her instinct to drink his blood.

"Élise," Arno gasped weakly, "L-Léon…"

"He's safe," Élise stroked Arno's cheek, "please Arno, save your strength."

"So, there you are," Jacqueline said, materializing again, out of the air. She looked down upon from the scaffolding at Élise and Arno. Élise was going to have to discuss that trick with the vampiress at a later date, for it was damn unnerving. "Oh, pity," Jacqueline cooed, "he's dying."

"Tell me!" Élise screamed, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. "Tell me how to save him!"

"Élise…" Arno whispered, his strength fading.

"Shh, shh," Élise whispered, stroking his cheek again, "don't speak Arno. I'll protect you, I'll save you, I promise." Élise looked up at the vampiress. "Tell me how to save him! How do I turn him! _Tell me!_ "

"Élise, don't I…" Arno gasped, trying to speak but Élise pressed a finger to his lips. A noise echoed off somewhere in the shadows of the vast cavern. Jacqueline raised her head, staring into the darkness. She hissed.

"Élise, we need to go, leave him," Jacqueline said.

"No!" Élise snarled, bearing her fangs at her dame. "I'm not leaving him! Tell me how to turn him!"

"Élise… save… yourself…" Arno breathed, his voice fragile and soft.

"I'm not losing you Arno," Élise growled as Jacqueline jumped down. Élise glowered at her dame, clutching a dying Arno to her breast. "Tell me!" she repeated. Jacqueline glanced over her shoulder.

"Élise, we must leave now! He's dying," Jacqueline said.

"I'm not leaving without Arno!" Élise screamed. "Now tell me, what is the other way to turn him!"

Jacqueline huffed, running her fingers through her platinum blond hair. "Feed him your blood," she said.

"My blood?" Élise whispered.

"Yes, feeding him your blood will trigger the transformation, especially in the state he is in," Jacqueline said. Élise smiled, hope in her heart as she bit her wrist and opening a wound. Her blood oozed out sluggishly, black and sinister. She pressed her wrist up against Arno's lips.

"Drink Arno, please, drink my blood," Élise begged. Arno shook his head weakly, eyes closed against the pain. "Arno, drink my blood!"

"No," Arno said, opening his eyes, the light of life slowly fading in his hazel eyes. Weakly, with the last of his strength, he raised his hand and cupped Élise's cheek. "No, Élise. I don't want to be a vampire."

"But… but we'll be together… forever!" Élise protested. "Please Arno, don't leave me. I can't bear to lose you!"

Arno smiled. "I'll always be with you Élise, our love won't fade. Besides," he said, only to cough quickly, "I rather know I got to spend one lifetime with you, than face all of eternity damned."

"Arno," Élise whimpered. He sighed, head tilting towards her bosom.

"He doesn't want to be turn, we need to leave," Jacqueline said, Élise looked between Arno's still body and Jacqueline. " _Now!_ "

Élise felt the power of the command wash over her. She gently laid Arno down, got to her feet and followed Jacqueline out of the cavern. Élise glanced back at the cavern, feeling awful for leaving Arno's body there. "Élise!" Jacqueline called. Élise squeezed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall, and followed Jacqueline into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I killed Arno. Arno is dead. Poor dead Arno.
> 
> And there is… sex in this chapter, though it's light and tasteful and flowery. I mean, what vampire story doesn't involve sex at some point. :D
> 
> You blokes are lucky, because you get two chapters today and tonight I'm going to beat Unity!
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.
> 
> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft


	5. Yuánfèn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuánfèn (n.) a relationship brought by fate or destiny; a binding force which eventually links two people together in love.

_Paris France_ _—_ _July 28, 1994_

Élise stared out the window of the penthouse ballroom. The Eiffel Tower was aglow, cars honked below, Paris was scintillating with lights and life. "It's been so long," Élise whispered, watching the French people as they milled about below her. "It seems like yesterday there was the Revolution."

"I know," Jacqueline said, "for me it's been much longer, having been turned in 1093." Jacqueline sighed wistfully. "Nine centuries I have seen, and you know what I've learned?" Jacqueline said, looking at Élise.

"No," Élise said.

"That humans are all the same," Jacqueline waved her hand dismissively. "They fight for the same reasons, just call it a different thing. All the wars in history can be boiled down to a mere few things. Humans are so willing to throw their lives away, and for what? Glory? Religion? Ideology? Pah!"

"It does seem that way," Élise agreed. "Even the war between Templar and Assassin is like that. A difference in ideology, and we fight over who is right. Neither side is wrong nor right."

"You haven't spoken of Templars and Assassins is a long time, Élise," Jacqueline whispered. She glanced over her shoulder to see the milling people, the ladies a-glitter in their sequence gowns and the men sharp in their tuxedoes. "It must be that day, isn't it?"

"Yes," Élise whispered, putting a hand against the glass. "Two hundred years…"

"You still miss him," Jacqueline breathed, "Arno."

"Of course," Élise looked at Jacqueline. "I love him. I never stopped loving him. We… he was willing to weather to storm with me. He didn't mind that I was a vampiress or I couldn't bear children." She chuckled softly. "He said we could adopt. That France had more than enough orphans in need of good parents to raise them."

"I'm sorry," Jacqueline said, "but he chose to die. Always remember that. Remember that he chose to die _loving you_ , oppose to being damned for eternity."

"But it's not enough," Élise breathed. She wiped a tear from her cheek. "It doesn't feel like enough."

"Such things never are Élise, but for our kind it _must be_ enough."

"Spoken like a true queen," a masculine voice said. Élise and Jacqueline turned to see the new comer. He was broad shoulder, his hair dark as ink and he had a strong jaw. Like all vampires he had the moon silver eyes, flecked with whatever color they were in life, with vertical pupils and skin corpse-pale. "And who is this charming mademoiselle besides you, Jacqueline?"

"M. Aimé Proulx," Jacqueline replied tightly. "When was it we last met? 1366 I believe?"

Aimé laughed, fangs gleaming in the light. "Hardly, 1873 last I recall. You were attending a gala hosted by Queen Victoria."

"Ah yes," Jacqueline replied, smiling tightly. "I remember. Horrible party."

"I rather enjoyed myself," Aimé said. "Now are you going to introduce me to your lovely companion or not?"

"Élise de la Serre," Élise said, smoothly. "The pleasure is mine naturally."

Aimé took Élise's hand and kissed it like a gentleman of old. "Your accent," he said, "late 18th Century French, I do recall."

" _Oui,_ " Élise said with a charming smile, "I was born in 1768."

"An excellent year," Aimé chimed. "Ripe with revolution, if I don't say so myself. The American colonies were an exciting place to be."

"Indeed, I'm sure you had a blast," Jacqueline said, the frosty smile on her lips. "You always did like to be in the heart of stirring things up."

Aimé laughed again. "You must meet my youngest offspring, merely two hundred years old. Luckily I found them before they were beyond hope."

"You haven't turned anyone in two centuries? Aimé, please. You're a vampire master, surely you've turned someone from the 19th or early 20th Centuries. I know I have," Jacqueline said.

Aimé beckoned over his offspring, while Élise feinted taking a ship of her untouched wine. She wasn't quiet old enough to be able to eat human food without falling terribly ill. "Unlike you," Aimé retorted, "I don't need to surround myself with knights to protect me."

"I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself," Jacqueline snapped. She looked Aimé's youngling up and down. "Impressive."

Élise merely stared, speechless at the vampire at Aimé's side. It was too much for her, like seeing a ghost. Especially on this day, when all she could think about was all the things she had ever loved and lost. She pressed her glass of wine into Jacqueline's hand. "Please, excuse me," she mumbled, and treated from the three vampires.

"Wait!" Aimé's young vampire called as Élise made a hasty exit.

* * *

 

Élise cried. She cried for her parents, for Arno, for the life they both lost. The cool night air was bracing against her cheek, drying her tears, but she had long forgotten to feel warmth and cold. Ever since Arno died, her heart had been akin to stone. She hadn't left Jacqueline's side until the middle of the 19th Century. And even then, if she had lovers, they were few and fleeting and always a vampire. But they were simply paramours; she never loved anyone like she loved Arno.

"Mademoiselle?" a voice said, followed by a light touch on her shoulder.

"Please," Élise said, her voice choked with tears. She couldn't bear to look at the vampire that followed her. "I wish to be alone."

Clearly, the vampire ignored her and closed the gap between them. The vampire's hand resting lightly on the small of her back. "December 27, 1776," the vampire said, leaning in close. She could feel the vampire's breath fan her ear, "you told me to steal an apple from the king."

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. It turned out to be much longer than I had planned, but it was a great joy to write. :)
> 
> Also, please don't ask me to continue beyond this chapter. It's the end, there is no more for this story. That being said, I may write other stories featuring Élise as a vampire. Also, the phrase is Japanese.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft


End file.
